


Isolation, Imagination, and those that reside there.

by Thing_Of_Trash



Series: Tommyinnit and this Random deity acting like his parent [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, I love her, Projecting, and going, did i make her a she/they, i love the trope of a relly powerful being, looking at a mortal, maybe im just, maybe its maybelline, no beta we die like any trust tommy has in anyone, protect child, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Clara is a Deity of Isolation and Imagination, and they swear to protect the little one that holds a place in both her domains.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Clara (Dream SMP)
Series: Tommyinnit and this Random deity acting like his parent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059917
Comments: 21
Kudos: 309





	Isolation, Imagination, and those that reside there.

**Author's Note:**

> i love clara so much yall, even if she has no sustenance (lore)

Clara knows what to expect with her domains. Isolation and Imagination. She doesn't technically have to be isolated, but she is. She knows the others do not favor her, so she allows herself to stray. It's lonely, but they're fine with it. Isolation is in their domain, it cannot hurt her.

She creates thing that will turn to dust the second she loses focus on it. She creates ponds and trees all with her imagination. She gets distracted and its all lonely again, but they understand. It's how the cookie crumbles.

Their fellow deities visit her but she still feels isolated. She's annoyed at all of them sometimes, they act as if company can cure isolation. They doubt the others words, isolation isn't just being alone, the others never seemed to grasp that.

She's fine with playing her part though, its a calming way to exist not live, never live, no one can distract her from their creations other then themself. 

One day she was creating a garden, it had rose bushes as tall as trees, moss as far as the eye can see. She had simply knelt in the middle of it all, it was peaceful. 

Well, it was, until the feeling of someone being thrown so quickly into her domain hit her. They practically choked at the sensation. The garden disintegrated around them and she didn't try to stop it.

She allowed herself to shrink to the size of a human and go investigate, they always were curios of those tossed into isolation. She pushed through the veil between her world and the one the lonely one was in. The veil was weak and could definitely use work, but she wouldn't be telling that to the admin. 

They slowly materialized over a small beach near the ocean. She tilted her head up to see the stars shining down on them. They floated towards the ground, the closer she got the stronger the feeling of isolation got. Once her feet touched the sand she giggled. It felt so weird to be standing on sand without shoes, she would be sure to imagine some later. 

She began to walk towards what little light she could see. They looked around as they did so. There was a creation of stripped logs and a falling apart person made of wood with a pumpkin on its head. 

She turned back towards the path and continued onwards to where most of the light source was. They sped up once they saw a tent, checking to make sure they were invisible before peaking their head in.

She brought a hand to her face to stiffle the gasp she let out. On the cot was a small (small to her at least) child. Rage ran through her at the sight of the shivering child. They walked over and kneeled by them, her dark blue robes pooling around them.

They shakily reached her hand up to run it through the boys hair. Why do people insist on doing this to children? They toss them out after their use is gone, and why? 

Clara wished they knew. She smiled sadly when the child leaned into her touch, what a sad sight this is. The lonely one finding comfort in the Deity of Isolation, she almost wouldn't have been able to imagine it herself.

She grimaced at the light shining through the tent, she had lost track of time again. But that's fine, at least it wasn't over 15 years this time. She looked back at the pitiful child in front of her and smiled warmly. She brushed the hair out of his face and leaned down to kiss his forehead. If one would look closely they would see a small four pointed star there. She stood and brushed the dirt off her robes after giving the lonely one her blessing.

She would be keeping a eye on him, she was tired of children being isolated and never recovering from it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short! its just my rambles from the discord lol.


End file.
